Judgment Day: Ranger Style
by Wraith Ghost
Summary: What happens when you take six Astro rangers, five former turbo rangers, four rebuilt zords, three intergalatic beings, two runaway rulers, and one rouge ranger? Apocalypse. RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own anything

What happens when you take six Astro rangers, five former turbo rangers, four rebuilt zords, three intergalatic beings, two runaway rulers, and one lone ranger? Apocalypse.

**Judgment Day: Ranger style **

_The fall of Dark Specter was what we wanted. We fought the battle with all our heart but what we didn't know was that the real war had barely started. We were the last of Zordon's chosen rangers. The last of a dying breed, one might say._

_We barely managed to survive the final battle with the same valor and intensity we had when we first accepted the mantel of power from our predecessors that fateful day. Why we were chosen I suppose we will never know. For on that day we stopped all known evil was also the day **we** started Judgment Day itself._

**

* * *

**

**Present **

"War, Strife, Famine, and Death. The four horsemen of the great Apocalypse," stated a gloomy voice.

"Andros, once pure hearted and of peaceful grace you shall be the first dark lord: War.

"TJ, a leader, a follower no matter what role you played you never betrayed for you are the second dark lord: Strife.

"Carlos once a keeper of the peace and giver of time you shall be called the dark lord: Famine.

"Last but not least the young Ashley, loving and carefree, the darkest role you shall play, the dark lord of Death.

"Dark lords arise!" exclaimed the masked figure as he swung the twin sickle threw the air above the four processed teens. "Bring me the one who hides from me.

"Bring her here before my throne, as well as the other ranger who dares to defy me."

* * *

**Flashback: 2 months Angel Grove park **

That fateful started out as any other. The guys where goofing around playing football in the park, while Ashley and myself watched from the sidelines.

"Ash, do you ever wish that you were never chosen to become a power ranger?" questioned the girl suddenly.

"Never," she replied instantly, as she watched her boyfriend play football with the others. "If I had never been chosen to become a power ranger then I never would have meet Andros. "Why?"

"So much pain has come from being a ranger," the girl started to say as she twisted the piece of grass in her hands. "From the moment that I accepted the power, I lost something. Every-time that I try to have a normal day evil comes to ruin it for me. I don't know if I can handle this anymore Ash."

The former yellow ranger looked closely at her friend carefully and replied with caution. "What's really going on?" she asked.

"The war with Dark Specter has been over for a while and…" her voice trailed off as she stared off into the distance.

Understanding dawned at once, "You still miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah." Was her reply as she turned around to look at her best friend. "It's been almost a year and he still hasn't come back."

"Cass…"

"He might not even remember me anymore," she sighed out load as she turned away again. "I mean we never even spoke more then a few words, he wouldn't even tell us his name…or even what planet he was from.

"Why would anyone even want to bother to return to a backwater planet like earth anyway?" she finished with a sigh as she got up and grabbed her jacket.

'Cass' thought Ashley as she watched her friend get up and walk away. 'Damn you'

* * *

**The planet Kobal: temple ruins **

"Are you well my prince?" questioned the ranger guard.

The teenager turned around and sighed as he replied to his current babysitter, "Yes." 'Leave me be' he thought to himself as he returned his gaze to the night sky.

'He hasn't been the same-not since he came back from his last mission' the guard thought to himself as he watched the heir to the throne gaze out into space as if his future rested out there somewhere, and not here on Kobal. "As you wish my prince."

"Lee, do you ever wish that you could choose your own destiny?" questioned the teen suddenly as he movedout of the shadows.

"Of course my prince," the morphed ranger replied, instantly wondering exactly where this conversation was going.

"I know, but what would you be willing to give up for love?"

"Anything, my prince."

"Are you sure about that?" he quizzed.

"Yes, love doesn't come around as often as one may think. My mother always said to take a risk on love because you may never get the opportunity to experience it again."

"She did huh?"

"Yes."

"She sounds like a very wise women," replied the teen as an idea started to take hold in his mind. "Very wise," he repeated as he turned his back on theretreating guard. "Then why don't you follow your own mother's advice?" whispered the prince after he heard the other teen leave the ruins. "You love her, so why won't you tell her?"

He suddenly started to grin as a plan took root in his mind,for he realized the perfect way to get Lee out of the sour mood he had been in for the past few months.

TBC


	2. Rangers go morphing 2 by 2

**Judgment Day: Ranger Style**

Disclaimer: don't own it

---Do own Dawn (Jayla) and Dusk (Rion) rangers

**BACKGROUND**

_THE FOUR WARLORDS ARE CHASING DOWN THE PINK ASTRO RANGER, AND HER MYSTERIOUS 'ALLY'. MEANWHILE TWO NEW RANGERS ARE COMING FROM TWENTY YEARS IN THE FUTURE TO HELP PREVENT THE WAR TORN WORLD THAT THEY WERE RAISED IN. _**BUT** _JUST WHAT EXACTLY IS THE DESTINY STONE? AND WHO'S UNDER IT'S CONTROL? WHY MUST THE PAIR CONVINCE THE ASTRO RANGERS TO HELP THEM STOP THIS FORMER RANGER _**AT ALL COSTS?**

****

**please R/R---vote: who should be Apocalypse? any ideas? anyone? only 1 criteria: has 2 be a former male ranger.**

* * *

**20 years in the Future**

"Jayla run!" yelled the teenage boy who was being pounded on by the metal knights. "You have to make it through the gate before it closes!"

"No, I won't leave you!" she yelled at her boyfriend as she reached her hand up to grab the glowing sapphire pendent around her neck. "Bio Morph! Dawn Ranger!" she called out, she was soon engulfed with a brilliant blue/white light. "Rion morph!" she said calmly as she used her Dawn Staff to block the impending strike.

"Bio Morph! Dusk Ranger!" yelled the eighteen-year-old as he was engulfed with a reddish gold light. "Dusk Saber Strike!"

"Hurry, the gate is closing!" yelled out the Dusk ranger as he grabbed the girl's hand. "We have to stop him from turning Andros and the others."

"But he's…"

"I know," he said softly as he watched the four Dark lords approach the battlefield. "If we don't stop him then this will be our future," he motioned to the empty city before them. "I know that he was once a ranger, but unless we can prevent him from coming into procession of the Destiny Stone…we won't have a choice."

"My mother once told me that he was once the very heart and soul of the power rangers. How are we going to convince them that he has to be destroyed?"

"I don't know…I just hope that we will be able to stop him before it comes to that."

The pair vanished in a flash of white light.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the present**

"Strife, attack and seek out the Pink Astro Ranger," stated the Dark lord War. "But remember-she is not to be harmed."

"As you wish," the robed figure replied as he brandished the twin hell blade before the other Dark lords. "She will join us or she shall die."

"Strife…" the War lord was cut off by a sudden blaring of an alarm in the Black palace. "What is happening?"

The demi-lord Chaos ran into the room, "My Lords, someone from the future has entered the past."

"When?" a wave of fear rushing over the usual harden warrior.

"Two months ago."

* * *

**Past Angel Grove 2 months**

"Come on you guys let's eat!" called out Ashley as she finished setting up the picnic blanket.

"Kay," called out Andros as he and the others called a halt to their game. "Hey Ash, where's Cassie?" questioned the teen as he sat down beside her.

"She needed some time to herself," replied the girl uncomfortable as she reached over to grab a soda from the mini cooler.

"Oh," mumbled Carlos as he shared a glance with TJ, who nodded his under-standment of the 'situation' with the pink ranger. The Phantom ranger> he thought as he looked around the wooded area. This is near where we first saw him> he realized suddenly with a grin.

* * *

**Kobal throne room**

"Lee, the two princes have vanished!" screamed the Queen. "Find them at once!"

"Yes, my Queen."

**

* * *

**

**Kaystal One (Ship)**

"Mica, what are you doing on board?"

"I want to help Lee," replied the ten-year-old as he struggled to escape his brother's grasp.

"Mother will be furious!"

"No she won't," the little boy said confidently.

"Well why not?"

"I left her a letter, Eli said he would deliver it to her for me."

* * *

TBC

**please R/R---vote: who should be Apocalypse? any ideas? anyone? only 1 criteria has 2 be a former male ranger.**

next time:

-2 princes show up on earth, 2 rangers appear from the future, and reveal the mission that they must carry out to a unbelieving Cassie but once they show her the proof of what they say is true--will shehelp protect the 'target' or will she join these rouge rangers as they try to locate and stop Apocalypse?


	3. Tale of Nightmare's

**Judgment Day: Ranger Style**

i.e. – I'll post reviews every couple of chapter's.

_Tale of Nightmare's_

**Reviews: **Thanks to all who RR—as for the spelling gras b/c I have to bring all the main characters together. And the reason for the confusing beginning is because to stop all evil you sometimes have to go to the end.

**Phoenix: **you're on the right track

**Atomic Ranger: **not a bad idea—I'll have to keep it in mind

**Silversayain12: **I hope that I don't disappoint you

**Kit—**the beginning I listen to everyone—the Astro rangers for the dark lords were my kid brother's idea. So shall I make him Tommy or Jason or Billy? It won't be revealed for another couple chapters—i.e. the story is written the way it is b/c I have to bring all the main characters together. And the reason for the confusing beginning is because to stop all evil you sometimes have to go to the end.

**Phoenix: **you're on the right track

**Atomic Ranger: **not a bad idea—I'll have to keep it in mind

**Silversayain12: **I hope that I don't disappoint you

**Kit—**the beginning of the end has to start somewhere—the root of all-evil is not always the parent…but the children oops-said to much-

* * *

**This story takes place duringfour different time periods...so if you skip a chapter--you might get loss. **

* * *

"Who are you?" demanded Cassie as the two beings appeared in front of her in a flash of white light. 

"Lia," a startled Rion said as he stared at the teen that was in a defensive stand-who looked just like Lia's...

"What?" replied the girl as she turned around to look at the towering figure standing before them.

"Mom?"

* * *

"Mica will you stand still! I have to contact the rangers before they arrive and destroy us." 

"You're lying!" the boy yelled as he looked over to the communications panel. "Right?"

"Mica, please be quiet," whispered the weary teen as he punched in the Megaship's contact code.

"THIS IS THE ASTRO LIGHTSTAR MEGASHIP, HALT WHERE YOU ARE AND IDENTIFY YOURSELF," a computerized voice demanded over the cruisers speaker.

"This Colonial vessel Kaystal One," the teen stated at once.

"CONFIRM PILOT IDENITY."

"This is Cro…" he suddenly cut himself off as he realized that it might not be very wise for him to identify himself-besides it might be fun to interact with people who didn't know who he really was. "Kryo. Kryo Falcon. And this is my brother Mica," his words caused Mica to look at him funny. "Falcon?" he asked when the screen went black.

"Not everyone will be pleased if they discover who we are." Besides when Lee gets here he'll be using our real names and titles.

* * *

"Mom?" asked a puzzled Cassie as she stared at an exact copy. "Ah, do I know you?" 

The two teens shared a considering look before they answered the teen. "This is going to be hard to believe…but we're from twenty years in the future."

"What?" exclaimed the former ranger as she looked between the two, "So if you called me mom does that mean that you're my daughter?"

"Yes, my name is Lia…Jayla Eros, and this is my boyfriend Rion Antar," the Dawn ranger stated as she glanced at the teen who would become her mother. "We need your help."

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

"Bio Morph, Dawn Ranger!"

"Dusk Ranger!"

Cassie watched in stunned amazement as the pair powered up. "Wow."

"Power down!" they called out after Cassie gave them a shaky nod of her head, confirming that she now believed them.

"Why are you here?" she questioned her 'daughter.' I wonder who her father is she wondered. I don't know anyone with the last name of Eros>

"My father is L...," she started to replie with a confused expression on her face before she cut herself off, "You and always said that you two were High School sweethearts."

"High school?" a puzzled Cassie looked down in thought at who she had dated in school-in between rangering. I don't think I know anyone with the last name of Eros>

"Maybe I can explain," a familiar voice said from behind the trio.

"Phantom?"

"Lee," he replied with a shook of his head. "My name is Lee."

His words caused a confused expression to form on the Dawn Ranger's face.

"My given name is Lee Eros, but I am also called Shadow and Phatom," he glanced at the upset Cassie and glanced down. "I never meant to cause you any problems Cassie, the last time that I was here was because I had been helping with the rebellion against Spectre. Afterwards I had to return or I would have been charged with High treason."

"What…why?"

"My planet is very secluded. They don't except outsiders, they also don't allow anyone to interact with outside species."

"Then why are you here?" she demanded hotly.

"I have been sent to locate and bring back to runaways…I had a feeling that this is where they will be heading."

"Why?"

"They know about you…about how I…feel about you."

Lia, we're watching your dad hitting on your mom.>

"You do realize that your mom and dad is already together-and that your **19-**that their together already," she said with a smirk, as she headed over to the lake to give her parents some time alone.

"Oh, goddess."

* * *

**Twenty-minutes later**

"Jayla, Rion can you explain why you are here?" asked the Phantom as he held onto the Pink ranger's hand tightly.

The two shared a glance before replieing, "We are form twenty years in the future-in our time nearly all of humanity has fallen under the might of the Dark lords, and their master."

"They call him Apocalypse."

"Oh god," gasped Cassie as she backed into the Phantom.

"He gains control overfour of the Astro rangers: Andros, Ashley, TJ, and Carlos."

"What!"

"What about Zhane and Korone?"

"They escape to KO-35."

"He turns the captured rangers into his four horsemen of Judgment."

"How?" asked a puzzled Cassie.

"Ranger forces will fall," the pair continued on with their tell of horror completely ignoring her questions about her fallen teammates.

"No one can stand againist his might."

"Who is he?"

At the Phantom's question Rion turned around to look him straight in the eye as he replies, "The wrost kind..."

"...a former power ranger," Lia finished as she turned away to look at the sleeping city of Angel Grove.

* * *

"Welcome aboard the Mega Ship, Kryo, and Mica."

"Thank you."

* * *

tbc

Please R&R

**Preview:**

**Meetings and Reunions**

"Who's that with you Cass?"

"Phantom!"

"Lee!"

"Princes!"

"War!"

"Death!"

"Strife!"

"Famine!"

"I...I...Itttt...It's...it's...it's.hhh...hhh ..it's **HIM**!"


End file.
